Terralion Aston Giordano
Terralion Aston Giordano is The Main Protagonist of story alongside Harmony,He's Shira's brother. Appearance Terralion has a Ultramarine colored hair and Golden Eyes.He has a middle-dark yellowish skin that most dark among his best friends.Terralion has above average height from normal boy students at his age.he wears his school uniform at school,when he's not at school,he wears a white shirt with black jeans,etc. After Scarlet Heart's defeat,Terralion has more messy hair and often wore a blue and white jacket with its button opened,revealing his undershirts. Personality Terralion is very out-going,charismatic and careless.His solution to problems often involve violence.He's also very smart and have many friends.He really interest in spooky and mystery things.He also very popular with girls and athletic. He shows care and really close to Klara,always help Klara whenever she needs him.He was nice to Harmony Thaliora because she reminded him of Klara.But,he soon realizes that he cares to Harmony not because of it and because Harmony is his precious best friend.Terralion willing to help his friends even if it is bet his life. As a child,Terralion shown hatred to people except Shira due to his father's bad attitude towards him.But after befriending with Klara&Akasha,he changed and be a friendly boy. Terralion is being trusted by his allies because he is honest and never lied.He is very confident of his abilities and good at making tactics.He doesn't care about the good or the bad to someone he truly hates or when he truly angered. As a brother to Shira,he is a gentle and always making jokes to make her smile.Shira described him as a very gentle,but sweet man.He often bring her new pets and cookies. History He was born in a kingdom,however,when his mother died on an accident when he's 4 years old,his father,the king exiled him and Shira to another country and they're not recognized as the prince and princess.Due to this,he developed a hatred to her father. In other country,he lived lonely and only show his love for her sister,Shira.But it changed when 2 kids,they're name is Klara and Akasha plays hide & seek with him and Shira,from that day,he plays with them and not lonely again. However,it ends when they're becoming a really best-friends.Suddenly,in a night when Terralion was sleeping,he dream of 'what really happened in that night',Klara was taken away by some people that wore a cloak with 'Scarlet Hart logo' after her mother was killed because she hasnt pay a debt yet and Akasha was also kidnapped because failed protecting Klara,Akasha screams Terralion's name,and suddenly Terralion wokes up and seeing a dark aura burst surrounding Klara's house through his windows.As he realized something has happened,he went to Klara's house because Klara screams,yet he found no one at the house and since that Klara and Akasha dissapeared and their existence is forgotten by anyone except himself,he blamed himself for not able save his friends. Then,He and Shira went to a elementary school in other city,and he started be friends with Harmony,Drew,Ren and Concordia.However,he still kept the hatred and often look to his photo with Akasha and Klara,promised he will beat those evil guys. As time skipped,He wonder why Miss Diantha,his teacher always keep eye on Harmony and worries her so much.When he's stalked Miss Diantha to a Room,he heard that Miss Diantha talked to a person about Harmony isn't a normal child and she has magical powers that can defeat the dark powers. Relationships Magic Quotes * To Harmony Thaliora:("Besides anyone in this world,i really wished Klara to be happy.") * To Klara Galena'';"(Welcome,my lady.") Trivia *Terralion have the darkest skin out of his best friends. *Terralion ate 3 ricebowls and even more when he's hungry. *Terralion's magic rank is A. *Harmony stated that he look better with his new hair-style. *Terralion often calls Klara like a butler-like,my lady.Thus making Harmony felt jealous. * Terralion is popular with girls. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters